Agent Vampire
by nikkiglam666
Summary: Angela is a highly trained 16 year old agent whose parents were killed by Masks. Then, she rescues Brent, a seemingly normal teenager on mission. but soon Angela needs supernatural help, and Brent seems to be not-so-normal anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life has never been normal. Never. Of course, the reason for that could be because I'm sort of a secret agent. You know, spy, agent, that kind of thing. It just _might_ have something to do with that.

It all started when my parents had both disappeared on a mission, while I was merely a five-year old. They had left me with a babysitter, and everything had seemed fine. But suddenly, all these men in black suits were taking me somewhere in a strange black car. I didn't cry, I never cried.

Besides, the people seemed nice enough, and the car was really shiny, which did please me on a number of levels. I ended up being trained to fight, since the other agents seemed to think I was somehow in mortal danger. It didn't matter though, because for a ten-year old, I was a really good fighter.

I told them I wanted to be an agent, just like my mom and dad. Of course, I was denied that at first since the agents I was staying with were very close friends of my parents, and one of them was even my mother's sister (I never thought of her as my aunt since she seemed much too young to be called that at the time. And much too pretty).

But even they couldn't sustain me, and I ended up going to a special school. I graduated three years yearly, and I was now handed my very first mission.

It was more of a very long term test, actually. A very, very long one. Six years long, to be exact. It was simple. I had to go into a high school with a cover and make sure nothing happened. It was a really important high school, though, since there were so many celebrity kids there. My job was to protect them all, every single kid in the school. I was placed in sophomore year, where I would have been if I was a normal teen. Um, not the case.

I had fake parents that were both retired agents themselves. The cover story went like this: my parents had divorced when I was a baby, and I was left with my father. Meanwhile, my mother had gotten remarried so she had a husband and another child (the real reason the two agents had retired). But now, my father had decided that he wanted to find himself in the far away land of Germany, and I was left to live with my mother and her forever-beaming husband. Fun.

I attended high school like a normal teenager, the only normal thing about me, actually. Even I dreaded school. One thing that seemed completely unfair was that I had good looks and a nicely toned body (hey, an agent has to be strong) and I had to hide it since Chief though it would be better if I played the invisible kid.

I dressed in baggy puke-green clothes, and every morning I put a special liquid thingy in my hair to make it look greasy. There was no way I would make it naturally greasy. Ew.

I had to constantly remind myself to bite my nails (another thing I absolutely hated) and wore ugly shoes. I had to stick on a pimple or two (or three, or ten) to my face -which reminds me to ask god for breakouts since those fake pimples are really uncomfortable- and constantly put myself in humiliating situations.

Lets see, what are some good ones? Oh, yes. How about the time I had to stuff toilet paper in my pants and let a long strand hang out? Or put on a fake booger? Don't forget the time when I had to accidentally trip myself so that my lunch tipped all over me (I had soup that day, which Chief said was a nice touch. Actually, the soup part was a true accident).

So excuse me if after a year I didn't feel like I was an agent anymore and stopped taking things seriously. Which is why I didn't see it coming when all of a sudden, all of these men in black masks showed up pointing a gun to our heads and maneuvering us towards the gym where our shaking principle was being held at gunpoint.


	2. Chapter 2

_Which is why I didn't see it coming when all of a sudden, all of these men in black masks showed up pointing a gun to our heads and maneuvering us towards the gym where our shaking principle was being held at gunpoint. _

_**Chapter 2**_

_**She looked into my eyes and I could see relief. Unfortunately, she had to know who I really was, since this was her school. I didn't want to blow my cover, but if that's what I was going to have to do in order to save the lives of these spoiled brats, I was going to have to since that was what I had been taught to do. And it was the right thing. But mainly because I would blow my career if I didn't. My overall skill level would let me take on twenty full-grown men single-handedly with ease, so I wasn't quite worried about the twenty-five armed criminals standing all around us. The only reason I was remotely worried was because these weren't just any ordinary criminals. They were the ones my parents had failed to destroy. These people were my mortal enemies as an agent and as a daughter. I always had to have to guns on me at all times, and they were currently stuffed in my bra. In my defense, I was just getting tired of looking flat-chested every day in my baggy clothes, so I tried this, and it really did work. Besides, it was just for today. And what a jolly good day it was to have my only weapons stuffed up my bra. My luck really did suck. My mind worked fast. I went over to one of the Black-Masks (or just Masks, as we agents have nick-named them) and voiced a dramatic protest."You dummies should know better than to do this," I said in my kiddy voice. It's amazing that we even have to have a cover for our voices. God. One particularly bulky Mask looked down at me with a truly bewildered expression. Everyone's eyes were on me. "I mean, seriously. There are so many holes in your plan that even I am amazed," I continued. "Don't look at me like that, you big buffoon. You heard me!" I decided to throw in some nerdiness while I was at it."If Shakespeare was here, he would be so upset by your lack of brains and planning that he would write a glorious play all about you, saying how big and stupid you are. And that would be the entire play. Yeah," I rambled. "That's right. I am deeply disappointed that you are such an idiotic parasite!"I continued to throw insults at him, while he narrowed his eyes at me. For the grand finale, I spit in his face, then threw careful, girly punches at him, making sure he didn't notice the strength that was really hidden beneath them. Or rather, I'd like to think it was strength, since I was so into my cover right now. The principle was looking like she might burst out crying, since she obviously thought that was my whole plan, to just speak up. The head Mask came over and picked me up by the neck, and I tried to act stubborn. But in reality, my plan was working out perfectly."Throw this one," he shook my violently, and I screamed, even though it didn't hurt much yet. "Into the bathroom over there. And guard her from inside. You deaf or something? I don't see you moving!"The second mask hurried over and flung me over his shoulder. I took a strong objection to this but kept my mouth shut. He threw me inside the bathroom, which he had to unlock first. There was someone else in there. Shoot. Then he went outside and locked it again, not listening to his leader. They never did. I had anticipated this, but not my new cell-mate. Dang, this was going to be harder than I had imagined. So first, I had to make a new plan. I squinted into the darkness, trying to make out exactly who it was sitting all hunched and small over there, while my mind was still trying to figure something out. And then, it had to stop, because all of a sudden, I realized who it was. Of course! Brent Mehoffer. Didn't his dad get, like, second place for the richest-people-in-the-world list or something? I tried to remember exactly what...Oh...My...GOD!!! His dad didn't make second! He made first! And all of this was because of him! He was going to be kidnapped and held for ransom, and then -knowing the Mask- they would kill him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't his dad get, like, second place for the richest-people-in-the-world list or something? I tried to remember exactly what...Oh...My...GOD!!! His dad didn't make second! He made first! And all of this was because of him! He was going to be kidnapped and held for ransom, and then -knowing the Mask- they would kill him.**

Chapter 3

All of this thinking happened in approximately three seconds. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner. Crap. I was out of practice. And suddenly, and idea hit. The only problem was that in order to make it work, I was going to have to give the son of the richest man on earth a black eye. Sorry, Mr. Mehoffer, I thought uncomfortably as I scooted closer to Brent. It struck me now that I had never seen him in the flesh before, since he was always being blocked by his bodyguards. I had just assumed that he was a short, skinny teenager with slightly gay-looking hair, glasses, and acne covered with makeup. At least, that's what he'd looked like a year or so ago. All of the kids of rich people were like that, other than movie-star kids. What I meant was one of those billionaire company people. Boy was I wrong. The only reason he had looked hunched and small was because he was tied up. But I could tell that he had broad shoulders, slinky light brown hair, and an extremely hothothot (did I mention hot?!?) looking back. I cleared my throat and he turned his head. The world seemed to be spinning. He was beautiful. His perfect face was like a carved statue, yet with a slightly Abercrombie & Fitch twist. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that seemed too beautiful to belong to a mere mortal. God, what have you done? How in hell was I supposed to damage and blacken an eye so beautiful??? I would probably get arrested for this, just because I had deformed this wonderful creature. I would not resist. If they wouldn't arrest me, I would arrest myself. I could see it now, perfectly clear and detailed, as if it was right in front of me. I would sneak in to jail at night through the windows. I would lock myself in there and refuse to come out, refuse to eat anything. I would beg them to at least let me stay for a year, and when that year was up, I would move on to another jail and spend a year there, until I finally died of old age. Or starvation. Either one would work for me. He seemed confused for a second, obviously not knowing who (or maybe what) I was. Ouch. I took a deep breath. It's for the greater good, I thought. Think of what would happen to him if he got killed! My heart seemed to stop. This beautiful creature would not be harmed if I had something to say about it! I took a deep breath, and suddenly, I was an agent again, not a teenage girl. "Look," I said. "I'm going to get you out of here, but first, I need you to turn away because- and please don't laugh- I have to take my shirt off."He stared at me, then smirked. I held up my arm and pointed it to the ground, rotating it in a small circle. He smirked again, but turned around. I shoved my hand down my bra, just as I saw his head about to turn around. With one quick step, I was behind him, my hands cupped over his eyes."I knew you were going to do that," I said through gritted teeth. "But it might not be the best idea since you probably don't want to anger the person who has your life in her hands, would you?"I could see that he was somewhat convinced now that I was no longer using my kiddy voice, but my real one. But I still didn't trust him, so I took off my T-shirt and tied it around his eyes. Much better. Then I proceeded to try and yank the first gun out from my bra. By the way, they were really small, and I had made special little pockets for them, since it would be rather uncomfortable if I hadn't. The problem was that they were not meant to be accessed when said bra was still wrapped around a person."Can I ask why you just _had _to take your shirt off in order to save me?" Brent asked lightly, but I could tell he really wanted to know."I'd rather you didn't," I shot back."Too late," he said quietly, a smirk once again on his face. "So what's the deal? You owe me that much, at least."I guess he was right. "Fine," I said warily. "Just don't laugh, or you can forget the whole I'm-gonna'-save-your-life thing, got it?" He nodded. I sighed."Okay," I began. "I might have stuffed a gun down my bra."I waited. Brent cleared his throat. "You...Stuffed a gun down your bra?" He repeated. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I glared at him."Actually, two guns. And remember, don't laugh, or else.""Did you...do it for a reason? Because that's the first time I've ever heard of that one...""Actually, I can't tell you that.""And why not?""It would blow my cover."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Did you...do it for a reason? Because that's the first time I've ever heard of that one...""Actually, I can't tell you that.""And why not?""It would blow my cover."**

Chapter 4

There. I hadn't told him, but he knew, so now, he wouldn't think I was some weird nutcase. I saw his jaw dropping, and heard the whoosh of surprised breath come out of his mouth. "Aha," I exclaimed. "One gun down. Now if I could just get...that...second...Yes! There we go and..Whoa. Relax big guy, the aliens aren't here to take you just yet. Um, would you mind closing your mouth? I think you're drooling." He tilted his head up at me. "Untie me," he growled. "I promise I won't look, okay? Seriously."I thought for a minute. That was probably true, considering that people were generally terrified of agents. Or, at the very least, wouldn't care if they were wearing just a bra and some jeans, as long as they did their job. I leaned forward and undid the knot that was holding the T-shirt in place. Then I took a small, sharp knife from my pocket -the only thing left of my dad- and cut the heavy rope that had been keeping his hands tied behind his back. When I went over to untie his feet, he was staring at me, though. What can I say? My abs are irresistible. But I glared at him anyway, since we had an agreement. He looked away. Then he got up and stretched while I was thinking of a way to tell him I was going to have to beat him up. Or, he had to at least scream really loudly somehow and get a black eye somewhere in the process. All of a sudden, I heard the door knob being jiggled, and then a key being shoved into it. Quickly, I slid behind Brent and angled my body so that no part of me was in plain view, but instead, my legs hiding behind his legs. I was pressed up against the wall, and I could feel my stomach pressing tightly against his back. Um. That was basically all that would come to mind. My arms were raised and pressed tightly against his back also, a gun in each hand, poised and ready to be fired as soon as someone made the mistake of coming too close. "Why you untied? It's that girl! Where is she?" Before the burly man who had just ruined my careful planning got any further -and louder- I fired one shot right into his groin, then stepped away from Brent as the Mask went on his knees, sputtering. I punched him in the nose before the pain eased up enough for him to start screaming, knocking him clean out."J," I heard a voice say. "You okay? Hang on, I'm coming!"Crap. There wasn't going to be enough time for me to put my shirt back on. I couldn't believe this. Of all days...I put a finger up to my lips, my knuckles throbbing from the punch, and motioned with my other hand for Brent to stay where he was. He was staring again, most likely wondering how the hell I got to be that strong. Tell me something I don't know, I thought to myself, barely refraining from snorting. I started to slide forward, my back pressed firmly against the wall. I felt sharper than ever, and my senses were completely aware. I was completely hidden from view from whoever would come in, and they wouldn't see me until it was too late. I almost grinned. About ten seconds later, a stocky man came into view, and then walked right past me and into the bathroom. He managed to get out a squeak before I had silently come up behind him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"If I were you," I began in a soothing voice. "I would not move an inch." He looked sideways, and I knew that he could now make out the shape of what was now pointing straight to his head. He knew it was a gun. I sighed, then braced myself, bunching up all the muscles in my hand in order to knock him out with the gun I held in my hand. There was no need to, however, since he fainted as soon as he saw the gun approaching. I let him drop right to the floor.

"Must have been new," I murmured to myself.

Then I took a fairly larger piece of rope that had been binding Brent's arms before and tied his with it. I then found a second piece of rope, and pulled it tight around his mouth. He didn't stir. I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and checked to make sure he was alive, and after finding a steady heartbeat and deep breathing, I motioned for Brent to follow me.

"Wait," Brent called breathlessly after me. I turned around.

"What?"

"I, um, just wanted to know who you are. I mean, you were pretty incredible out there."

He was getting nervous. I could tell by the small quivering in his voice and by the way his shoulder's seemed to stiffen. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to thank me. Okay, let me rephrase that. He felt obliged to thank me, but didn't want to. After all, I was an agent. Can I just say that I absolutely love what I do, and that I wouldn't give it up for all the money in the world? Because it's true, it really is. It's just that sometimes, I would like it if people didn't cringe away from me, whether in fear or…whatever it was. I mean, once, I'd like for someone to genuinely thank me for what I'd done, and not because they felt they had to. Just putting it out there, eh, God? Well, I didn't have time for this, so I shook my arguments and thoughts away and returned to the conversation at hand.

"Agent 66," I said brusquely. "And that's all you need to know."

The words rolled off my tongue, as if rehearsed in front of a mirror and whispered occasionally once in a while, just for practice. Which, in truth, they were.


	5. Chapter 5

"Agent 66," I said brusquely. "And that's all you need to know."

The words rolled off my tongue, as if rehearsed in front of a mirror and whispered occasionally once in a while, just for practice. Which, in truth, they were.

Chapter 5

Of one thing, I was absolutely certain; we needed to get out of here. And very, very fast. I was just one agent, and even though I was good, I couldn't fight all of the Mask, not even my parents could. So once again, I had to come up with some kind of plan. But as it turned out, they hadn't anticipated that anyone would be able to go anywhere, so there wasn't a single person in sight. I'm sorry, but how does this work? my parents disappeared and potentially died, for this? These people were a bunch of idiots in masks. God. So anyway, we simply walked out of the door, me still shirtless, since I had lost my shirt, or left it, or whatever. But I then realized that the masks weren't as dumb as they seemed. There were about ten guards outside, and they really hadn't needed to guard the hallways after all, since it was unlikely that someone would get past the Masks inside, much less get past the ones stationed outside. This was very, very bad. Well, I wasn't going to get out of this unharmed, so why not just go ahead and fight them already? I drew the two guns, already knowing where I would point them. They were packed in together now, since they had seen me, and that made everything a lot easier. If I got rid of the one right there and aimed the bullet towards the side, it would be a distraction, especially when he would fall on either the one on his right, left, or the slightly obese-looking one behind. I did just I had planned, and was now watching my anticipated results. Just as I had thought, he didn't fall over in the front. Then I aimed it at their feet, shooting away with my tiny gun. They had all stumbled around, growling in pain. I aimed again and again, but they were still coming closer. I felt a sharp heat searing through my arm, and then something warm and wet sliding down. How dare he! Didn't he know that knives were so out, anyway? As if reading my find, he pulled out another gun, and pointed at Brent, at me, and then at Brent again. I shot blindly to the right, and he looked up, startled, then I turned my attention over to his legs, and tried my best to ignore the searing pain coming from my arm. It was sending shockwave after shockwave of horrible, sickening heat across my arm. I almost felt drained and tired, like I was about to fall over in an instant and just go right to sleep. Yeah, in an all out battle? I don't think so. I could sense Brent staring at me again, and I knew my arm looked disgusting. I shot my good arm into the air, knocking a pistol from that obese one. _That took a lot of strength,_ I thought. _Man, is he strong_. I threw some punches and kicks, giving black eyes and concussions all around. I felt dizzy, and realized that I no longer knew what I was doing, but acting purely on instinct. My mind seemed to be fuzzy, and every punch and kick into my ribs seemed to be coming from far away, as if I was watching someone else from far away. And then, another shockwave of pain came along, and I seemed to snap back to reality. I looked around, only one of the masks was still standing, and he grinned. He had a perfect set of straight teeth, but it almost looked like they were disintegrating. _Well, _I thought. _I guess we know what happens when we don't take very good care of yourselves._ Ugh, this was gross. I could practically smell his breath from over here. And let me tell you, rotting teeth do not smell good.

"Wow," he said in a deep, raspy voice. "They weren't kidding. You do have talent. Just like your parents, eh?" he took in my shocked expression, obviously finding it to be to his liking.

"Oh, I remember that day very clearly," he continued. "And, if I do say so myself, you look a lot like your mother. Maybe, you will even have the same kinds of deaths. Wait a minute, I even remember the last word she ever said, or should I say, _whispered_."

He was smiling openly now.

"What was it? Oh, yes. _Angela_. That was it. And then she just, well…you probably know that part, don't you? I have the honor of saying I was the one who finished her, too. But I shouldn't brag. Angela, was it? Yes, I've had my fair share of glory, but you wouldn't want me to live, would you? You wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life knowing that the man who killed your mother is alive and well, just because he slipped through your fingers. No, no. That would be simply tragic. But you should know, I'm quite fond of tragedies."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I've had my fair share of glory, but you wouldn't want me to live, would you? You wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life knowing that the man who killed your mother is alive and well, just because he slipped through your fingers. No, no. That would be simply tragic. But you should know, I'm quite fond of tragedies."**

Chapter 6

His eyes turned into slits and he dropped his weapon. I saw him headed towards me, more like charging towards me. But I didn't move a muscle. Didn't even twitch. I felt it when he punched me, I felt it when he squeezed my injured arm. But all I remember was that pit of despair that was now settled deeply into my stomach. I could feel tears rising to my eyes as my nose tingled. And I heard it when he ran away. Obviously, he was smart enough to not stick around. Instead, he was letting us pass, by fleeing himself. I dropped to the ground. All of my life, I had thought that no matter what I faced, no matter what I hurt, it would all pay off and I would see my parents again, especially my mother. And that in the end, we would sit next to each other, watching a beautiful sunset, and laugh about all of the things that I'd done, even things that hurt. I imagined that these things could be laughed at, because we both knew now that she was here, none of these things would ever be a problem again. And that no matter how much something hurt, I wouldn't have to heal it on my own. She would be there. So now, it finally hit me. She was dead, forever. And nothing would ever bring her back to me. I almost laughed. Well, this was ironic. This was going to be the worst pain I would experience, and she wouldn't be here. I was going to have to heal on my own. I felt something touch me, and since my vision was blurry, I had no idea what it was. My mind reeled, then came to the conclusion that this thing, it had to be that man again, now trying to finish me off too. I punched and kicked, slapped and thrashed. The thing fell away, and I had a sense that this had been far too easy. I closed my eyes in order to squeeze the tears out so that I could see clearly, and then blinked. There were low groans coming from somewhere behind me. I whirled around and stood up, finding myself glaring at Brent. I could have laughed, but laughter was out of my system at this point.

"Whoa," I said. "Look, I'm really sorry. I thought you were…"

I gulped, and Brent nodded. Then, with a low groan, he got up and brushed himself off.

"We should get going," I said. "You know, in case they find the huge mess we made and come after us. I'm not sure if I could handle another fight right now."

He just nodded, a small moan escaping his lips when he moved his arm, testing it.

"I'm not feeling so hot either," he murmured.

I gave him another glare, and turned on my heel, making sure that my arm never left it's place, securely glued against my side. If it did…ouch. But I would deal with it, because I had to. I was strong. Besides, we really needed to get going. Which brought up another question to mind. Where exactly were we going to go? Hmm. Maybe a hotel or something for now, so that no one would be able to track us. I had a feeling that as soon as that fainting Mask was conscious, along with his buddy "J", we would have some serious problems. They would definitely have identified me. Ugh. It was so frustrating when Brent was staring at me like that again. I decided to eliminate that problem first before I dealt with any other ones.

"Is there a particular reason for the way you are staring at me right now? I'm still part of the same species as you," I said, already feeling angry. He just stared at me, as if I was some kind of unexpected…_surprise?!?_ What was going on here? Was he in, like, shock or something? I mean, I know I'm good, but not _that_ good. And was it my imagination, or did he just smile? Oh god. That smile… I could already feel my bones and muscles melting, and turning into a big blob of liquid. And why were my cheeks suddenly feeling very rosy at the moment? Like a warm, comfy rosy feeling? Holy…wow. I never thought that I would say this, but even his teeth were hot! So hot! A tingling sort of feeling started creeping up my spine and through my arms. Which, unfortunately, brought a slight sting, reminding me that I still had a gaping wound in my arm. Which, upon looking at it, was still oozing blood. My horrified eyes stared, and then I realized the true pain in my arm. I stifled a scream then turned my clouded mind to thinking about how I could stop the blood before I lost too much, which I probably already had. The obvious choice was to use Brent's shirt. However, I wondered just how much my poor mind could actually take. I mean, could I go into a coma from hotness overload? _But wait. If I get one of his sleeves, then that would be enough cloth to actually stop the bleeding. Thank god he's wearing long sleeves._ Which reminded me. It was September. So cold. And bras weren't very warm. At least, not for your stomach.

"Okay, " I said, taking a deep breath. "I need you to take off your shirt. And if you make one little comment, I'll punch you harder than I punched all of those guys combined. Got it, big shot?"

He was openly laughing now, and his hair seemed to be laughing with him. I mean, it was bouncing. I really wanted to touch it. _So_ bad. But I pushed on the door, making out for the huge tree on the other side of that weirdo street. What was it called? Oh, who cared anymore. I had to get Brent and his laughing hair out of here before anything else happened. Besides, we never knew if the Mask would be able to find us or not in just a few, short seconds. I decided that my only choice was to go back to my cover-parent's house, and then figure things out from there. Besides, I could probably get a shirt, and a couple more essentials from my room. Brent reached behind him, pulling the neck of his shirt up, and taking off his shirt that way. Wow. Oh, my god. Wow. I thought guys only did that in movies. I mean, how do you do that so gracefully? I tried it once, and I got seriously tangled. His now bare, muscular chest was like a magnet. I felt this strong, strong pull to it, at least to take a closer look in order to examine it. How could something be that beautiful? Life was unfair. When I noticed that there was a slowly expanding string of drool coming out of the corner of my mouth, I had seriously had enough. I turned away, and focused my mind on some disturbing images from horror movies. It was working, except for the part where it also brought other images to mind, some equally disgusting. But they were things that I had actually lived through.


	7. Chapter 7

**I turned away, and focused my mind on some disturbing images from horror movies. It was working, except for the part where it also brought other images to mind, some equally disgusting. But they were things that I had actually lived through.**

Chapter 7

I knew of only one way to escape fear of these things. You had to focus on them, face them, and then your mind would take on the indifferent feeling it had when these things were actually happening. But I was an agent, a spy. I was trained to kill and to tough it out. I heard a ripping, so I turned my attention to Brent.

"Oh, just give it to me," I said loudly.

"I can do it," he protested angrily.

"Well, obviously you can't, because nothing is happening and if you would just-"

"I am man enough to rip a sleeve off of a shirt, thank you. And if you could just be a good girl and-"

"Oh my god, this is about your ego? Careful with that thing, it might explode!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh, my mistake, I wasn't clear enough. I wasn't talking about the shirt exploding. I was referring to your ego. You know how when balloons are blown up way to much? And then they just pop? Yeah, your ego is in danger of-"

"No, I was not wondering what you were talking about. I was just giving you the opportunity to apologize, so you wouldn't feel too stupid afterward."

"Oh," I said sarcastically. "my mistake. Sorry."

"That's alright. Just try not to embarrass yourself again," he shot back with contempt.

"Oh, no," I insisted. "That's not what I meant. I was mistaken because I didn't realize you had enough intelligence to actually come up with all of that. I imagine that one with a brain such as yours, you have given it quite a workout. But enough for today. If you push too far, it might not work at all tomorrow."

With that, I grabbed the shirt from him, and tore the sleeve perfectly in one fluid motion. Afterwards, I handed the single-sleeved garment back to him with a sincere, patient smile. I could tell he was really angry, because his eyes seemed to suddenly turn darker. Okay, I know this is going to sound really weird, but I never knew that could happen. I read this romance novel once, and it said that the pirate guy's eyes "turned dark with rage". I thought that it was just some pretty figure of speech or something, and that it didn't happen in real life. Apparently, I was wrong. I could actually see them changing color. I turned away, and started walking again.

"So," I said. "here's the plan. We go back to my fake parents' house, and we stay there until we can get you on a plane to…" I waved my hand, emphasizing my point."…wherever. Got it?"

Brent nodded angrily, and the flash of anger sliced through his eyes again.

"But," he started. "That is the last time you will boss me around. Do _you_ 'got it'?"

At this point, I began to realize that I was gaping at him. How could he? Didn't he know that I was _supposed_ to boss him around? I was sent here to make sure that nothing happened to him. Isn't that translation for bossing him around? All of a sudden, I felt a giggle about to burst from my mouth. I held it in so that I could say something, or at least nod. But now, the giggle was building up into a laugh, and it just burst out of me. Brent looked at me like I was insane. And then his glance changed.

"So," I said lightly. "you forgot about the ego warning, huh? Seriously, get that thing under control. Whoa, are you going to murder me now, or wait until I whisk you off to safety first?"

A slight touch of humor softened his features. I realized right then and there that he was really hot when he got all fired up and angry, with those darkening eyes and stuff. So, I decided that I would have to get him back to being angry.

"You know," I started. "this is kind of ironic, don't you think? I mean, it's almost like I'm your knight in shining armor or something. Except, you're the one locked up in the tower, and I have to keep coming back to save you!"

To my satisfaction, his eyes darkened again.

"Are you trying to call me a wimp?" he asked hotly. "Because the way I see it, you're the one with the problem here. Where is your feminine side? You're practically a guy!"

I gasped. This was too much.

"There isn't a bigger insult to a woman," I began in a cool voice, even though I was actually shaking with anger inside. "than to be compared to a man, and saying that she is one might actually be worse than that. So, as a woman, I can promise you one thing; you are so dead. And I can mean that literally, too. But one way or another, you are going to pay." I pointed at his chest, then narrowed my eyes and smiled my dangerous smile, which I rarely used on people since those people ended up black and blue, with a couple broken ribs and a severe concussion. "Big time!"

Then I turned on my heel, and continued walking. We just walked on in an angry silence, throwing occasional glares at each other along the way.

When we finally got to the house, I took a key out of my pocket and roughly shoved it into the keyhole. Finally, the door opened, and I rushed inside. Turning around, I asked Brent if he was coming in, or if I should just leave him there since he looked pretty much frozen to the spot.

"Um, no," he said quietly. "I'm coming. I was just wondering why you wanted to become an…agent. I mean, it obviously didn't bring a happy ending to your parents. I know this is all a cover, but don't you sometimes wish you had a real family? And that your life was a bit more about you than all the other people you've saved and killed?"


	8. Chapter 8

I was just wondering why you wanted to become an…agent. I mean, it obviously didn't bring a happy ending to your parents. I know this is all a cover, but don't you sometimes wish you had a real family? And that your life was a bit more about you than all the other people you've saved and killed?"

**Chapter 8**

**He was asking tentatively, as if it might hurt me. It didn't. I couldn't explain it, but I sort of felt this wonderful feeling when I was saving someone, as if my parents were right there with me. When I killed someone, it made me feel important, and dangerous. I liked that feeling, because that way, I was tough. And it made up for all of my sensitive spots. The truth is, I didn't really want a family. I wanted my family, and since I wasn't going to get that, nothing could be good enough. Why waste my time on something like family? I was what I wanted to be, and that was that. **

**Without saying anything to Brent, I just closed the door after him, telling him to stay where he was while I ran upstairs. Once there, I found Carol, my cover-mom, sitting at her dresser, putting make-up on.**

"**You can drop the act, I know what you were doing," I said quietly.**

"**Well," she huffed, looking a little surprised. "I couldn't very well stand around and not know what was going on, could I?"**

**She fiddled with her hands, then threw them up in the air.**

"**You know I can't rest until I make sure you're all right! And when I heard about what happened…"**

"**You heard about that?" I gasped. "That was fast. Dam-"**

"**Angela…"**

"**Ok, ok. I'm sorry. **_**Dang**_**. Happy?"**

"**Yes."**

**With that, she got up from the chair and walked over to me. I could see her glance falling on my shoulder.**

"**Before you start," I said, trying to maintain composure. "Let me explain."**

**She looked at me indigantly and told me I had two minutes before she exploded with rage.**

"**Well," I started, stalling for time. "You see, this guy had a knife, which was so stupid because everyone knows you don't bring a knife to a gunfight. I mean, except for the fact that he had a gun, too. And then this bastar-"**

"**Angela!"**

"**Sorry! This, um, jerk said that he killed my mom. And he just…**_**slipped through my fingers**_**!" I hissed the last words, balling my hands into fists to keep from punching something.**

"**Oh, Angie. I'm so sorry," she said, her voice shaking a little. "Even to this day, I still had hope. We all did. But she lives in here." **

**With that, she tapped her heart, and walked towards me. Her huge, pregnant belly seemed to be a little heavy for her, and I almost felt like laughing. But when I felt her strong arms wrap around me, I felt more like crying. To be quite honest, I felt sorry for myself, and I felt that it was a sign of weakness. But truthfully, why did it matter? Besides, I knew that Carol loved me like a daughter, so why did I care. I felt a little movement against me, and glanced with surprise down at the bulge coming from Carol. She looked down too.**

"**Wow," she breathed. "That was a strong one. He's going to be such a big boy!" **

**While Carol was busy crooning over her "little boy", I went to my room and started to change. I selected a tight black tank top with a tight black sweater over it, and a black hoodie draped over my arm. I wore black skinny jeans, and small black sneakers. In my hand, I had a mini little duffel bag that actually had my entire closet in it, but only one pair of shoes. It also contained a small box filled with hunger pills and water pills, and a flashlight. In my back pocket I had a shiny silver credit card stocked with practically millions of dollars, and in the pocket of my black hoodie I had guns and bullets. In the bottoms of my shoes, I could take out the soles, and in there were some knives, mini-bombs, and bugs. Needless to say, I was stocked. My hair was up in a high ponytail, and in my ear was a mini cell phone. The buttons were on my watch. After a few moments, I realized I was completely ready, and nothing had been left behind. I went down the stairs and found Carol sitting on the sofa, talking animatedly to Brent. He laughed and stared intently at her.**

"**What," I started, "are you doing? You know no one is to have a simple little chat with the-"**

**Carol's face paled.**

"**It's him?" she asked cautiously.**

"**Yeah," I said angrily.**

**Brent looked skeptical.**

"**Why," he asked dryly, "are you all freaking out? And what's the big deal, anyway?"**


	9. Chapter 9

"**What," I started, "are you doing? You know no one is to have a simple little chat with the-"**

**Carol's face paled.**

"**It's him?" she asked cautiously.**

"**Yeah," I said angrily.**

**Brent looked skeptical.**

"**Why," he asked dryly, "are you all freaking out? And what's the big deal, anyway?"**

Chapter 9

I glared at him.

"Shut your mouth and eat your broccoli," I growled.

I saw Brent glance at his plate, then smirk, as if there was something funny here that I was missing.

"Ok," I said impatiently. "Now what? Want to explain what is so funny?"

"No."

"I didn't really mean that as a question."

"Sure sounded like it."

"Come on."

"No."

"Cough it up! I want to know."

"It's just that broccoli seems like the least of my problems right now."

"That's not funny."

"Is to me."

"You have a weird sense of humor."

"Thank you."

"I really don't like it."

"Angela…"

I looked over to see what she could possibly want now.

"I don't believe that you are supposed to be arguing with him," she scolded.

"What am I supposed to do? He provoked me!"

"I'm sure you can find more helpful topics to talk abou-_whoa_!"

She was clutching her stomach.

"Carol?" I screeched.

_Oh god no. Please, not now, not now. _My thoughts were interrupted by Brent's gasp.

"Her water just broke!" he yelled.

I was almost about to faint. We really had to leave. Fast. I had a mission, and a person to save. And carol chose this moment to go into labor???

"I can't believe this," I said, clutching my head. "It can't get any worse than this, can it?"

My prediction was proved wrong when all of a sudden, I saw Chief come in.

"Scratch that," I muttered.

He looked the same as always, in a clean, dark Armani suit, perfect gleaming hair, and shiny black leather shoes that never made a single noise. His clean-shaven face showed off his pale skin, and his slightly graying hair seemed practically black in comparison. His perfect eyebrows rose up, showing about as much emotion as ever. Nothing else moved, and his dark, almost black eyes never changed in expression or widened in surprise. His wide mouth moved down at the corners about one millimeter, and I realized I was doomed.

"Sixty-six," he said calmly in his deep, echoing voice. "I'm not quite sure if this was part of the plan. Are we having a family get together that I didn't know about? And what exactly is your charge doing here?"

Ah, yes. There it was. The racing of the heart, the pumping of the blood. I wasn't even afraid of death as much as Chief. His mouth went down another millimeter. I'd only seen that once, when he was informed that his best agent had suffered a heart attack and had resigned. He had only been twenty three, for god's sake.

"Um," I began lamely. What was I supposed to say? The only thing in my mind right now was this flashing billboard reading 'Holy crap, Carol's in labor.' Nothing else really came floating around.

Chief glared at me, and his mouth moved down yet another millimeter. Now, this was truly unheard of.

"Just get your charge out the door and into safety," he said. "And afterwards, you are definitely getting suspended. After a stunt like this, there has to be a punishment that you will remember for a very, very long time." I had a feeling that suspension wasn't the only thing coming my way. Extra training hours, useless jobs and, oh God, recruitments. This was definitely going to end badly.


End file.
